


A Trial

by Morning66



Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morning66/pseuds/Morning66
Summary: "Topanga thinks I'm gay!" Cory says when they're in his room, the door firmly closed.
Relationships: Shawn Hunter/Cory Matthews
Comments: 12
Kudos: 55





	A Trial

**Author's Note:**

> =D hi!!!!  
> This probably takes place before season 5, but it can be whenever really.

"Topanga thinks I'm gay!" Cory says when they're in his room, the door firmly closed. 

He'd refused to tell Shawn what he was so upset about until they got back to his house and he'd checked, double checked, and then triple checked that nobody was home.

Shawn's just flopped down on Eric's bed, but he sits up so fast he nearly sees stars. "She thinks what?"

Cory sits down on his bed and buries his face in his hands. "You heard me. She said I'm gay."

"Why'd she say that?" Shawn asks, feeling a bit twitchy for some reason.

Cory waves his hands in the air in an exaggerated shrug. "I don't know! Do you think I'd know? How would I know?"

"Cor, calm down," Shawn says, standing up and starting to pace. "Let's look at this logically."

"Logically? What's there to look at logically? The love of my life breaks up with me and, oh, right she thinks I'm gay."

"Cory," Shawn says, stretching out his name. He sits down cross-legged on the bed and rests his hand on Cory's shoulder. "It's okay, alright?"

"Of course it's alright! Why wouldn't it be alright? I mean--" Cory exclaimed.

"Cor."

"Sorry, Shawnie."

"It's fine," Shawn says, rubbing Cory's shoulder gently. "You know there's nothing wrong with being gay, right?"

"Don't look at me like that!"

"Like what?" Shawn's just looking at him like he always does.

"Like I actually am."

"Okay, you're not," Shawn pushes back his hair. "Why does Topanga think you are? You've been in love with her since you were two."

"Five," Cory corrects absentmindedly. "She thinks I don't know it yet."

Shawn cocks an eyebrow. That sounds pretty stupid to him. "How wouldn't you know it?"

Cory shrugs, brings his legs up onto the bed so he's sitting cross-legged. "I dunno."

Before he can stop them, the words slip out of Shawn's mouth. "If you were gay and you didn't know it, how would you know it?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, how do you know you're not gay?"

Cory grins sheepishly. "I like kissing Topanga."

His grin fades when he realizes he won't be doing any more of that with Topanga.

Shawn, moving on quickly once he sees Cory's sad expression, asks, "But maybe you'd like kissing a guy. You haven't, right?"

Cory shakes his head, staring down at his comforter, the same one he's had since he was a kid. "No."

Shawn's not sure where he's going with this. He's not even sure why he's saying this. "Well, then, to prove Topanga wrong, you've got to kiss a guy."

Cory looks up at Shawn strangely. "You think so?"

"C'mon, Cory, I'm the kissing expert. I know these things."

Cory considers that for a second. "I guess so! Okay, lay one on me."

"What?" Now, Shawn's confused.

"You said I needed to kiss a guy and then you said that you were an expert kisser," Cory explains as if Shawn's brain dead

"I didn't mean them together," he says.

"Oh," Cory says, deflating a bit and suddenly Shawn feels bad because Cory feeling bad is probably the worst thing on earth.

The thing is, it's not like he's never thought about making out with Cory because hello, they're around each other 24/7 and he's a teenager with hormones. But that doesn't mean anything. It doesn't.

Shawn leans forward and presses his lips to Cory's. Cory lets out a quiet "oh" and Shawn's worried for a second that he did something wrong and Cory's going to tell him to leave and never come back. Then, though, then Cory presses back, closing his eyes and kissing Shawn.

And it's nice, alright? It's not making out by any means, but it's pretty cool. His lips tingle and his stomach flips and there's a warm feeling all throughout his body because this is Cory and not some nameless girl. This is Cory, who he loves more than anyone else in the world even if that's a little scary to say.

Shawn pulls back pretty quickly, worried if he let's it go for very long Cory will freak out. Cory's face is red and his eyes are bright and he reaches up to touch his lips. He looks scared, but there's also a smile tugging at his lips.

"So?" Shawn asks.

"You know, Topanga's really smart."

Shawn's face splits into a grin and he tries to pull out some of his Shawn Hunter patented charm.

"Don't you remember from bio, Cor, that you can't just do one trial? You've got to have a bigger sample size."

"Since when do you pay attention in class?" Cory asks.

"I must have absorbed some of it in my sleep," Shawn says, leaning forward to draw Cory in again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
